Fate
by Jade Sparks
Summary: Set after season 3. Nina is back and Eddie is become more protective of her. There's a new girl and she's hiding something. Can Sibuna save Anubis? Suck at summaries.


The students of anubis is house did not like getting up on the first day of term. After a summer of sleeping till lunch and then doing and wearing what you wanted all day the prospect of getting up and being in class all day in an uncomfortable uniform was not inviting. It was Trudy that got them up eventually, the smell of her delicious breakfast dragging the teenagers from their beds and to the bathroom. Eventually they all got to the dining room ready for school, drifting in in twos and threes. K.T had arrived late last night so she got a surprise when she saw a girl with dirty blonde hair sitting at the head of the table being clamoured with questions about where she'd been last term by Sibuna. "hey, who are you!" K.T smiled and Nina turned round saying "Oh my god, you must be the other American girl everyone told me about! I'm Nina Martin, its really cool that your related to Sarah's dad"  
K.T smiled and sat down in the seat next to Amber who had left fashion school to come back to Anubis. "Wait how do you know I'm related to Frobisher Smythe?"  
"Sibuna told me!"  
"oh right your the chosen one" K.T said but stopped when Mara and Jerome came in. They didn't sit down though, only grabbing a muffin each before leaving for school. "Where's Eddie?" Amber asked noticing the osirien wasn't there.  
"he's in his room" Patricia said just as the boy in question walked through the door.  
"Miss me yacker?" he asked and dropped something over Nina's head onto her lap. She picked it up and looked at it before sighing in relief when she realised what it was.  
"Told you I'd find it!" Eddie smirked helping himself to breakfast.  
"I am never trusting you with my things again!" Nina said putting the locket Sarah gave her around her neck.  
"what?" Amber asked  
"he left my locket here over spring break" Nina explained "its a good thing I chose to come back I don't trust England to US mail."  
"I thought the chosen one and the osirien couldn't be together" said Fabian getting up and getting a clean glass from the kitchen.  
"we asked Mr sweet, and he said we'd be fine" Nina said "Eddie's job is to protect me and last term his advisor and weird osirien powers went a bit weird around me. Mine were worse. The osirien and the chosen o-" she cut off arruptly as the new girl came in and sat in Fabian's seat next to Nina. Her name was Rachel, she had long brown hair and black eyes and she had arrived last night. She seemed nice enough, although it made Sibuna shiver whenever they looked into her dark eyes. Fabian shrugged and sat next to Joy when Rachel sat in his seat but Eddie tensed. He couldn't explain it, the feeling he got whenever Nina was in danger. It was like every nerve in his body was screaming 'help her!'  
But he didn't. He didn't see what threat the girl posed. Still he watched his paragon and Rachel closely while Nina chatted away to her. 5 minutes later it happened. He heard the voice before it happened, the whisper of "help her" just before Rachel touched Nina's shoulder in a friendly way. As soon as Rachel touched her, Eddie felt every fibre burning with electricity and he pushed back his chair and stalked out the room, taking Nina by the arm as he went. The astonished chosen one only picked her bag up and say "and now I am leaving, apparently" as Eddie dragged her out the dining room. He didn't stop until they were halfway to school, ignoring her protests. "OSIRIEN!" She yelled and he stopped suddenly, turning around to face her. "what was all that about?"  
"I'm sorry" Eddie said running a hand through his messy blond hair " its just, you know last summer? That feeling I told you i got when your in danger. I get it when she's close to you. And when she touched you..." he sighed. "i song know. Its like, nothing else mattered in the entire world apart from getting you away from her."  
"hey," he turned to look into her beautiful green eyes. "we'll figure it out ok?"  
He nodded and she headed off to class.


End file.
